Captive
by Narceine
Summary: Sakura is captured by the Akatsuki. When Itachi puts some 'happy' pills into Sakura's food, she sings perverted songs to her guards. Rated T for some sexual themes.
1. Itachi Gets Some Action

**This chapter has been rewritten. **

Itachi Uchiha had been ordered by Pein to capture Sakura. She was obviously resistant, so she was tied up and carried over his shoulder, which was severely uncomfortable. So when Itachi threw her strained body into the cold cell of Akatsuki's prison, she groaned. Itachi took the gag out of her mouth, and she spat at him. Itachi just glared.

"You bastard! Bring me back to my village!" Sakura growled.

"No." He said simply.

"Why the hell did you kidnap me anyway?"

"Leader told us to."

"WHY did Leader tell you to?"

"He didn't tell us."

Sakura slapped her forehead with her hand.

"Well what am I supposed to do here? And how long am I going to be stuck here?"

"I don't know."

"…"

"How about you entertain us both and sing a song?" Itachi suggested.

"I am not gonna sing to some S-ranked kidnappers!"

"Fine."

It was silent for a few moments, before Itachi spoke up.

"Are you hungry?"

"A little."

"I'll get you something to eat."

Itachi left the room, leaving Sakura alone. But of course, he locked the door before he left, leaving Sakura sitting in the middle of a cold concrete floor.

_'I know I probably shouldn't eat something that an S-ranked criminal gives to me, but I don't really care. I'm starving!'_ Sakura mused.

Itachi came back into the room about 20 minutes later with a bowl of soup. Itachi had slipped two little tablets into the bowl, which dissolved into the broth.

"Here." Itachi said with a smirk, and handed her the bowl. Not before untying her, of course.

Sakura took the food and gulped it down within minutes. The room started to spin.

"I-Itachi..?"

"What?" He asked in annoyance.

"I-I don't feel so good…" She said and passed out. Her head thumped against the hard floor, and Itachi smirked.

Sakura woke up a few hours later, not exactly 'herself'…

"WEASEL-CHAN!"

"Yes?"

"I'm gonna sing yous a song."

"Okay." He said and smirked.

**Woah woah  
Woah woah  
Vengaboys are back in town  
Woah woah  
Woah woah  
Woah woah  
Woah woah **

**If you're alone and you need a friend  
Someone to make you forget your problems  
Just come along baby take my hand  
I'll be a lover tonight **

**Woah woah  
This is what I want to do  
Woah woah  
Lets have some fun  
Woah woah  
One on one just me and you  
Woah woah **

**Boom boom boom boom  
I want you in my room  
Let's spend the night together  
From now until forever  
Boom boom boom boom  
I wanna go boom boom  
Let's spend the night together  
Together in my room **

**Woah woah  
Everybody get on down  
Woah woah  
Vengaboys are back in town  
Woah woah  
This is what I wanna do  
Woah woah  
Let's have some fun  
Woah woah  
One on one just me and you **

**Woah woah  
Woah woah  
Woah woah  
Woah woah  
Woah woah**

Itachi had a light blush on his cheeks and his eyes were wide.

'_Maybe I shouldn't have given her two…' _

"Sooo did'ja like my song?"

"Hn…"

"Me want cookie."

"Pardon?"

"COOKIE!"

Itachi flinched.

"We don't have any cookies, Sakura."

"SAKURA-CHAN WANT HER COOKIE!" Sakura screamed.

"You're starting to sound like Tobi…"

There was a knock on the door.

"Itachi, un. Leader-sama said I had to watch her now." Deidara said.

Itachi walked out.

"Good luck." He said to Deidara before leaving. Deidara gave him a wierd look before shutting the door behind him.

**The song is called Boom Boom Boom Boom by Vengaboys.**


	2. Deideichan's turn!

"Bye bye Weasel-chan!" Sakura called and waved to Itachi. Deidara laughed.

"Weasel-chan, un?"

"Yes, Weasel-chan. So how are you Deidei-chan?"

Deidara sweatdropped.

"…I'm good…."

"Hey Deidei-chan?"

Deidara's eye twitched.

"Yes, Sakura?" He spoke through gritted teeth.

"I feel a song coming on!"

**Black dress with the tights underneath  
I got the breath of a last cigarette on my teeth  
And she's an actress but she aint got no meat  
She's got money from her parents and a trust fund back east  
T-t-t-tounges always pressed to your cheeks  
While my tounge is on the inside of some other girl's teeth  
You tell your boyfriend it he says he's got beef  
That I'm a vegetarian and I aint fucking scared of him**Deidara stared at the girl wide-eyed. A light blush was spread over his cheeks.

She wants to touch me woah  
She wants to love me woah  
She'll never leave me woah, woah oh oh  
Don't trust a hoe  
Never trust a hoe  
Won't trust a hoe won't trust me

X's on the back of your hands  
Wash them in the bathroom and drink like the bands  
And this setlist you stole off the stage  
Has red and purple lipstick all over the page  
B-b-b-bruises cover your arms  
Shaking in the fingers with a bottle in your palm  
And the best is no-one knows who you are  
Just another girl alone at the bar

She wants to touch me woah  
She wants to love me woah  
She'll never leave me woah, woah oh oh  
Don't trust a hoe  
Never trust a hoe  
Won't trust a hoe won't trust me

Shush girl shut your lips  
Do the Hellen Keller and talk with your hips  
I said shush girl shut your lips  
Do the Hellen Keller and talk with your hips  
I said shush girl shut your lips  
Do the Hellen Keller and talk with your hiiiiips

(Woah)  
(Woah)  
(Woah, woah oh oh)  
(Woah)  
(Woah)  
(Woah)

She wants to touch me woah  
She wants to love me woah  
She'll never leave me woah, woah oh oh  
Don't trust a hoe  
Never trust a hoe  
Won't trust a hoe won't trust me

"Hehehe, you look like a girl."

Deidara glared at her.

A knock was heard at the door.

"My turn." Sasori said emotionlessly.

"Trust me, ask her to sing you a song." Deidara whispered to him before he walked out of the room.

**Song: Don't Trust Me by 3Oh!3 **


	3. Saso kun is next!

Sakura stared at Sasori, sitting in front of her.

"Don't I know you?"

"Yes you do."

"Really?"

"Yes."

"Oh! I remember you! You're…that guy."

"I'm Sasori. You killed me, remember?"

"No, that's not it."

Sasori sweatdropped. Then he remembered what Deidara had said to him before he left.

"Hey, Sakura-"

"Oh em gee you know me name!"

"Yeaaaah…Anyway, sing me a song."

"Alrightey!"

Sakura got up and started to dance in front of Sasori's face as well as sing.

**I pick all my skirts to be a little too sexy  
Just like all of my thoughts they always get a bit naughty  
When I'm out with my girls I always play a bit bitchy  
Can't change the way I am sexy naughty bitchy me **

**I'm the kind of girl that girls don't like  
I'm the kind that boys fantasize  
I'm the kind that your momma and your daddy were afraid you'd turn out to be like  
I may seem unapproachable but that's only to the boys who don't have the  
Right a approach or ride that makes a girl like me wanna hop in and roll**

**People think it's intimidating when a girl is cool with her sexuality I'm a 180 to the stereotype girls like staying home and being innocent**

**I pick all my skirts to be a little too sexy  
Just like all of my thoughts they always get a bit naughty  
When I'm out with my girls I always play a bit bitchy  
Can't change the way I am sexy naughty bitchy me**

**My mouth never takes a holiday  
I always shock with the things I say  
I was always the kid in school who turned up to each class bout an hour late and when it came to the guys I'd lay, I'd always pick the ones who wont figure out that I am clearly a rebel to the idea of monogamy**

**It's intimidating when a girl is cool with her sexuality I'm a 180 to the stereotype girls like staying home and being innocent**

**I pick all my skirts to be a little too sexy  
Just like all of my thoughts they always get a bit naughty  
When I'm out with my girls I always play a bit bitchy  
Can't change the way I am sexy naughty bitchy me**

**Sexy sexy sexy  
Naughty naughty naughty  
Bitchy bitchy bitchy  
Me  
Sexy sexy sexy  
Naughty naughty naughty  
Bitchy bitchy bitchy  
Me**

**It's intimidating when a girl is cool with her sexuality I'm a 180 to the stereotype girls like staying home and being innocent**

**I pick all my skirts to be a little too sexy  
Just like all of my thoughts they always get a bit naughty  
When I'm out with my girls I always play a bit bitchy  
Can't change the way I am sexy naughty bitchy me**

**I like all of my shorts to be a little too shortly  
Unlike all of my guys I like them tall with money  
I love all of my nights to end a little bit nasty  
Can't change the way I am sexy naughty bitchy me**

**I pick my skirts to be sexy  
Just like my thoughts a bit naughty  
When I'm out with my girls ...bitchy  
Can't change I am  
Sexy naughty bitchy me**

After Sakura's little stripper dance and her song, Sasori was blushing like crazy. His face was about as red as his hair. And his mouth was gaping.

"I-I…T-that was…Woah…"

"So you liked it?" Sakura asked.

"You could say that…" He said, staring at the girl who killed him who turned out to be a stripper and a pervert.

"Sooo…Wanna make out?" Sakura asked Sasori. His eyes widened.

"I-"

He was cut off by a knock at the door.

"Hey, puppet boy, My turn to watch the kunoichi." Kisame said and opened the door. Sasori glared at him before getting up and walking towards the door.

"You're gonna pay for interrupting us." Sasori growled at him under his breath.

"Oh, now I know who you are!" Sakura called to Sasori. He turned around.

"You're Tobi!"

Sasori sweatdropped and walked out.

**Sorry, I had to put a little SasoSaku action in there. I think the couple is adorable.**

**Song: Sexy, Naughty, Bitchy by Tata Young**


	4. Fishy chan's song

"Fishy-chan!" Sakura sang out.

"Pinkie." Kisame sang back.

"Humph…" Sakura said and crossed her arms. She didn't like to be teased about her hair color.

"What were you and Sasori doing in here?" Kisame asked. Sakura's eyes widened in glee.

"I was singing him a song! Want me to sing yous one too?"

"Um..sure?"

**I'm bringing sexy back  
Them other boys don't know how to act  
They think it's special what's behind your back  
So turn around and I'll pick up the slack  
Take em to the bridge**

Dirty thang  
You see these shackles baby I'm your slave  
I'll let you whip me if I misbehave  
It's just that no-one makes me feel this way  
Take it to the chorus

Come here girl go ahead be gone with it  
Come to the back go ahead be gone with it  
VIP go ahead be gone with it  
Drinks on me go ahead be gone with it  
Lemme see what your twerking with go ahead be gone with it  
Look at those hips go ahead be gone with it  
Make me smile go ahead be gone with it  
Come here child go ahead be gone with it  
And get your sexy on go ahead be gone with it (x8)

I'm bringing sexy back  
The mother fuckers don't know how to act  
Noy let me make up for the things you lack  
Cause your burning up I gotta get it fast  
Take em to the bridge

Dirty babe  
You see these shackles baby I'm your slave  
I'll let you whip me if I misbehave  
It's just that no-one makes me feel this way  
Take it to the chorus

Come here girl go ahead be gone with it  
Come to the back go ahead be gone with it  
VIP go ahead be gone with it  
Drinks on me go ahead be gone with it  
Lemme see what your twerking with go ahead be gone with it  
Look at those hips go ahead be gone with it  
Make me smile go ahead be gone with it  
Come here child go ahead be gone with it  
And get your sexy on go ahead be gone with it (x8)

I'm bringing sexy back  
The mother fuckers watch how I attack  
If that's your girl baby watch your back  
Cause you're burning up for me and that's a fact.

Kisame was staring at her with wide eyes, his cheeks a strange purple-ish color.

"Fishy-chan, you're purple!" Sakura said and started giggling like a little school girl, only making Kisame blush harder.

Some one knocked at the door.

"Hey, fish-face. Leader-sama said I have to watch the little brat." Zetsu said.

"**Yes, she might make a good snack**." Zetsu's eviler half rasped.

"Have fun." Kisame said and walked quickly out of the room, head lowered, trying to hide his purple skin.

**Haha I always wondered if Kisame would turn purple if he blushed. xDDD**

**Song: Sexy Back by Justin Timberlake (if you didn't already know).**


	5. Oreo won't sleep with Sakura

Sakura stared at Zetsu for a long time. Then she finally concluded…

"You have a plant on your head."

"…"

"Did you know that?" She asked.

"…Yes…?"

"Oh."

"**Can I eat her?**" Black Zetsu asked.

"No. Leader-sama wants her alive." White Zetsu answered his other half.

"Oh em gee how did you make your voice sound different like that?"

"If you haven't noticed, I'm split in half. It's like I have two personalities."

"Oh…"

After a long silence, Sakura spoke up again.

"Want me to sing you a song?"

"Not particularly?"

"I dun care, I does it anyway!" Sakura was starting to get more and more deluded.

**Shut up and sleep with me  
Come on why don't you sleep with me  
Shut up and sleep with me  
Come on uh huh and sleep with me (x4)**

I love your body  
Not so much I like your mind  
In fact your boring  
Pretend not being of my kind  
You keep on talking of some girl I don't know  
When will you shut up and when will we go

You were young, you're free  
Why don't you sleep with me  
You were young, you're free  
Why don't you sleep with me

Shut up and sleep with me  
Come on why don't you sleep with me  
Shut up and sleep with me  
Come on uh huh and sleep with me (x2)

Don't you listen to those old conversations  
No try to suppress your real intentions  
You're open minded at least that's what you keep on sayin'  
Don't be afraid of doing what you're best at

Shut up  
Shut up  
Shut up  
Shut up  
Shut up  
Shut up  
Shut up up up  
Shut up  
And sleep with me  
Come on why don't you sleep with me  
Shut up and sleep with me  
Shut up and sleep with me  
Come on uh huh and sleep with me (x2)

Shut up

Shut up and sleep with me  
Come on why don't you sleep with me  
Shut up and sleep with me  
Come on uh huh and sleep with me (x2)

Zetsu was staring at the girl with a blank expression on his face.

"I will not sleep with you."

"I don't care. I can just sleep with that hawttttt blonde guy."

"…Deidara's a guy?" Sakura literally ROFLed at Zetsu's question.

"Hey,"

"What?"

"You look like an oreo." Sakura said and started cracking up.

_Knock knock_

"Hey, Weed, I needa watch the girl now, so let me the fuck in." Hidan yelled through the door.

Zetsu sighed and got up. He passed by Hidan, and muttered,

"Don't ask her to sing you a song. Trust me…"

And then he left the immortal man to watch after the pink haired crackhead.

**Song: Shut Up and Sleep With Me by Sin with Sebastian **


	6. Sakura gets sexual with Hidan

Hidan looked at the pink haired girl, still laughing from calling Zetsu an oreo.

"Why did Zetsu tell me not to ask you to sing?"

"Huh?" Sakura asked and finally stopped laughing.

"Zetsu fucking told me not to ask you to sing, are you God-damned deaf?"

"Humph. I guess he didn't like my song." Sakura said and crossed her arms.

"Sing me a damn song!"

"Okayy!"

**If I die and go to hell real soon  
It will appear to me as this room  
And for eternity I'd lay in bed  
In my boxers half stoned  
With the pillow under my head****I'd be chatting on the interweb;  
Maggots pray upon the living dead.  
I had no interest in the things she said.  
On the phone every day,  
I'll permanently hit the hay hay.**

I called him on the phone and he touched himself  
He touched himself he touched himself  
I called him on the phone and he touched himself  
I laughed myself to sleep.

At this rate,  
I'll be heading for electric chairs.  
I'm only human with my cross to bear.  
When he described his underwear  
I forgot all the rules my rabbi taught me in the old schul.

You're too young to be this empty boy  
I'll prepare you for a sick dark world  
Know that you'll be my downfall.  
But I call and I call and I call.

I called him on the phone and he touched himself  
He touched himself he touched himself  
I called him on the phone and he touched himself  
I laughed myself to sleep.

I don't know what I want.  
I don't know what I want.  
I don't know what I want.  
I don't know what I want.  
I don't know what I want. (Met you on the internet)  
I don't know what I want. (Then I lied about it)  
I don't know what I want. (Met you on the internet)  
I don't know what I want. (Then I lied about it)

I called him on the phone and he touched himself  
He touched himself he touched himself  
I called him on the phone and he touched himself  
I laughed myself to sleep.

(Woah!) I called him on the phone (Woah!) and he touched himself  
(Woah!) He touched himself (Woah!) he touched himself  
(Woah!) I called him on the phone (Woah!) and he touched himself  
I laughed myself to sleep.

Hidan stared at her for a long time.

"That was perverted..."

"Yes, I know."

"…It was fucking awesome!"

Sakura grinned like a lunatic.

"Thank you!"

_Knock knock _

"Hidan, I have to open the door now. Don't get our room all bloody while I'm gone, or I'll rip out your heart."

"Shut the hell up, Kakuzu!"

Hidan walked out the door, shoving into Kakuzu while he went by.

"Hello, I'm Sakura! What's your name?"

"…"

**Song: Wow, I Can Get Sexual Too by Say Anything (But with the words changed to he instead of she so Sakura doesn't sound like a lesbian)**


	7. Mask Man !

"Hello, I'm Sakura! What's your name?"

"…"

"Helloooooo? I asked your name, Mister." Sakura said, waving her hand frantically in front of Kakuzu's face. His eyes narrowed.

"Kakuzu."

"I'm gonna calls yous Mask Man." Sakura said. Kakuzu just stared at her.

"What do you have under that mask, Mask Man?" Sakura asked.

"My face." Kakuzu said bluntly.

"I wanna seeeeeeeeeeeeeee!" Sakura screeched. Kakuzu winced. "Is your face cuuuute?"

"Um...No...?"

Sakura jumped on top of him and pulled his mask down.

"Your face is all stitchy and stuff!" She said. Kakuzu glared at her and pulled his mask back up.

"Hey, want me to sing you a song?"

"No."

"I sing anyway?"

"No!"

"I sing anyway."

**Tenten doesn't know that Neji and me do it in my van every Sunday  
He tells her he's in church but he doesn't go  
Still he's on his knees and Tenten doesn't know****  
Tenten doesn't know  
Tenten won't know  
Tenten doesn't know  
Tenten gotta know  
Gotta tell Tenten  
Gotta tell her myself  
Tenten doesn't know (X10)**

Oh Tenten doesn't know!  
So don't tell Tenten  
Tenten doesn't know, Tenten doesn't know  
So don't tell Tenten!

Neji says he's out shopping  
But he's under me and I'm not stopping

'Cause Tenten doesn't know  
Tenten doesn't know  
Tenten doesn't know, Tenten doesn't know  
So don't tell Tenten  
Tenten doesn't know  
Don't tell Tenten

I can't believe he's so trusting  
While I'm right behind you thrusting  
Neji's got her on the phone  
And he's trying not to moan  
It's a three-way and she knows nothing  
Nothing!

Tenten doesn't know  
Tenten doesn't know  
Tenten doesn't know  
So don't tell Tenten  
Tenten doesn't know  
Tenten doesn't know  
Tenten doesn't know  
We'll put on a show  
Everyone will go  
Tenten doesn't know, Tenten doesn't know  
Tenten doesn't know

The parking lot, why not?  
It's so cool when you're on top  
Her front lawn, in the snow  
Life is so hard 'cause Tenten doesn't know  
Tenten doesn't know  
Tenten doesn't know

I did it on her birthday  
Tenten doesn't know  
Tenten doesn't know  
Tenten doesn't know  
Tenten doesn't know  
So don't tell Tenten

[Chant] Tenten doesn't know! (x7)  
[Chant] Tenten gotta go!

Sakura finished her song and plopped down on the floor, smiling at Kakuzu like a crazy person. Kakuzu stared at her. He was blushing, but under the mask, you couldn't tell. He silently thanked Kami for the mask he was wearing.

"Did chu like my song?" Sakura asked him. He was about to reply when he heard knocking on the door.

"Kakuzu! It's Tobi's turn! Tobi has to watch pretty lady now! Tobi's a good boy!" Tobi called from the other side of the door.

Kakuzu sighed and got up, letting Tobi in and walking out himself.

"Byeeeeee Mask Man!" Sakura called, waving. Kakuzu didn't look back, but gave a small wave.

Sakura looked at the masked man in front of her. She smiled and started looking at the swirls on his mask. She followed them with her eyes over and over untill she started to get dizzy.

"Tobi's mask is swirlyyyyyyyyyyyy!" Sakura said, smiling crazily.

"Yeah, Tobi thinks it looks like a lollipop! That's why Tobi wears it" Tobi replied.

"LOLLIPOP!" Sakura shouted and lunged for Tobi.

**Song Used: Scotty Doesn't Know by Lustra (with the words changed up)**


	8. Lollipop !

Tobi's scream could be heard from throughout the base.

"LOLLIPOP! ME WANT LOLLIPOP!" Sakura shouted, licking Tobi's mask.

"No! Sakura-chan! It's not nice to lick my mask! Tobi's a good boy! AHHHH!" Tobi shouted. All of a sudden, Sakura straightened up and pretended to gag.

"Eeeeeeeeeeew! You taste all plastic-ey, Lolipop-chan!"

"That's because Tobi isn't a lolipop!"

Sakura gave Tobi a chilling grin. Tobi whimpered.

"Sakura-chan is scaring Tobi!" He whined. She grinned more.

"Oooohhhh Tobiiiii~" She sang. "Imma sing a song!"

"Tobi likes songs!" Tobi said happily as Sakura got off him and stood about a foot away from him. She got up and started singing.

**S****weat baby sweat baby sex is a Texas drought  
Me and you do the kind of stuff that only prince would sing about  
So put your hands down my pants and Ill bet you'll feel nuts  
Yes I'm Siskel, yes I'm Ebert and you're getting two thumbs up  
You've had enough of two-hand touch you want it rough you're out of bounds  
I want you smothered want you covered like my waffle house hashbrowns  
Come quicker than fed-ex never reach an apex like coca-cola stock you are  
Inclined  
To make me rise an hour early just like daylight savings time**

Do it now  
You and me baby aint nothin' but mammals  
So lets do it like they do on the discovery channel  
Do it again now  
You and me baby aint nothin' but mammals  
So lets do it like they do on the discovery channel  
Gettin' horny now

Love the kind you clean up with a mop and bucket  
Like the lost catacombs of Egypt only God knows where we stuck it  
Hieroglyphics? let me be specific I wanna be down in your south seas  
But I got this notion that the motion of your ocean means small craft advisory  
So if I capsize on your thighs high tide, b5 you sunk my battleship  
Please turn me on I'm mister coffee with an automatic drip  
So show me yours Ill show you mine tool time you'll love it just like Lyle  
And then well do it doggy style so we can both watch x-files

Do it now  
You and me baby aint nothin' but mammals  
So lets do it like they do on the discovery channel  
Do it again now  
You and me baby aint nothin' but mammals  
So lets do it like they do on the discovery channel  
Gettin' horny now

You and me baby aint nothin' but mammals  
So lets do it like they do on the discovery channel  
Do it again now  
You and me baby aint nothin' but mammals  
So lets do it like they do on the discovery channel  
Do it now  
You and me baby aint nothin' but mammals  
So lets do it like they do on the discovery channel  
Do it again now  
You and me baby aint nothin' but mammals  
So lets do it like they do on the discovery channel  
Gettin' horny now

Sakura stopped singing and saw Tobi staring at her. His eyes…well, eye…was wide.

"Did you like my song, Lollipop-chan?" Sakura asked, eyes wide and smiling like a madman.

"Erm…Tobi thinks it was…" He was interrupted by a knock on the door.

"Tobi, Leader-sama said it's my turn to watch Sakura-san." A feminine voice said from behind the door.

"Konan-san is gonna watch you now. Tobi says he'll miss Sakura-chan." Tobi said, waving to her before he opened the door, revealing a blue-haired woman with an origami flower atop her head.

"BYE LOLLIPOP!" Sakura called to him. Konan raised an eyebrow at the girl in front of her.

"Your hair is a strange color." Konan mused.

"So is yours!" Sakura replied.

"Touché."

**Song used- Bad Touch by Bloodhound Gang. **


	9. Sakura kissed a girl and she liked it!

Konan and Sakura sat in silence for a few moments, before Sakura stood up and smiled down at the blue haired woman. Konan looked up and raised an eyebrow.

"What are you looking at?" She asked awkwardly. Sakura grinned further.

"I'm gonna sing a song!" She shouted.

"Uh…okay?"

**This was never the way I planned  
Not my intention  
I got so brave, drink in hand  
Lost my discretion  
It's not what I'm used to  
Just wanna try you on  
I'm curious for you  
Caught my attention**

I kissed a girl and I liked it!  
The taste of her cherry chapstick  
I kissed a girl just to try it!  
I hope my boyfriend don't mind it  
It felt so wrong, it felt so right  
Don't mean I'm in love tonight!  
I kissed a girl and I liked it!  
I liked it!

No I don't even know your name  
It doesn't matter  
You're my experimental game  
Just human nature  
It's not what good girls do  
Not how they should behave  
My head gets so confused  
Hard to obey

I kissed a girl and I liked it!  
The taste of her cherry chapstick  
I kissed a girl just to try it!  
I hope my boyfriend don't mind it  
It felt so wrong, it felt so right  
Don't mean I'm in love tonight!  
I kissed a girl and I liked it!  
I liked it!

Us girls we are so magical  
Soft skin red lips, so kissable  
Hard to resist, so touchable  
To good to deny it  
Ain't so big deal it's innoceeeeent!

I kissed a girl and I liked it!  
The taste of her cherry chapstick  
I kissed a girl just to try it!  
I hope my boyfriend don't mind it  
It felt so wrong, it felt so right  
Don't mean I'm in love tonight!  
I kissed a girl and I liked it!  
I liked it!

Konan stared at the strange pink-haired girl in front of her as she plopped down and sat in front of her.

"Uh…nice song?"

"THANK YOU!" Sakura shouted out. Konan winced at the loud noise.

"Is that a flower in your hair?" Sakura asked, staring at the origami flower. Before Konan could answer, Sakura grabbed the flower and stuffed it in her mouth.

"Hey! What the hell?" Konan asked. Sakura spit the flower out.

"Eeeeeeeeew! It's paper!" Sakura said, wiping her tongue.

"It's origami!" Konan shouted. She picked up the soggy wet flower, that was now a crumpled thing that resembled a large spitball.

Konan stared sadly at her ruined origami flower. Just then, someone knocked on the door.

A tall man with spiky orange hair and piercings came through the door. He stared emotionlessly at the two women on the floor.

"I am going to watch her now." He said. Konan stood up quickly and bowed to the man.

"Now I have to go make a new flower…" Konan mumbled as she walked out the door.

Sakura stared at the man for three minutes, before he finally broke the silence.

"What are you looking at?"

"Your face." Sakura said simply and kept staring at his face.

"Is there something wrong with it?" He asked, still in an emotionless tone.

"You have a lot of piercings. 26 of them." Sakura said.

"You counted?"

"YEP!" Sakura shouted. The man winced slightly.

"Did they hurt?"

"No."

"Oh."

There was more silence.

"I like pancakes. Do you like pancakes?"

**Song Used: I Kissed A Girl by Katy Perry**


	10. Sakura touched Pein's ding ding dong

The man stared at her like she had three heads.

"Hellooooo, I asked you a question!" Sakura snapped at him.

"Pancakes are…okay."

"What's your name?"

"Pein."

"Ooooooh nice name!"

"Thank you…?"

"Is your hair naturally orange?"

"Is your hair naturally pink?"

"I'm the one asking the questions here!"

"Fine. Yes, it is natural."

"My hair is naturally this color."

"How can anyone's hair be naturally pink?"

"Pink? Are you colorblind? My hair is purple!"

"…" Pein just shook his head.

"Hey Pein?"

"Yes?"

"I'm gonna sing now!"

"You do that."

**Oh, you touch my talala,  
Mmm... my ding ding dong. ****(Mmmm!)  
La la la la la la la,  
La la la la la,  
La la la la la la la.  
Oh, you touch my talala  
La la la la la la la,  
La la la la la la.  
Mmm... my ding ding dong.  
La la la la la la la,  
La la la la la la.****Deep in the night,  
I'm looking for some fun,  
Deep in the night,  
I'm looking for some love.  
De-de-de-deep in the night,  
I'm looking for some fun,  
Deep in the night,  
I'm looking for some (ping)  
You tease me,  
Oh please me,  
I want you to be my love toy,  
Come near me, don't fear me,  
I just can't get enough of you boy.**

Oh, you touch my talala.  
La la la..  
Mmm, my ding ding dong,  
Oh you touch my tralala,  
Mmm, my ding ding dong.  
La la la...

Deep in the night,  
I'm looking for some fun,  
Deep in the night,  
I'm looking for some love.

You tease me,  
Oh please me,  
I want you to be my love toy.  
Come near me, don't fear me,  
I just can't get enough of you boy.

Oh, you touch my talala.  
La la la...  
Mmm, my ding ding dong.  
La la la..  
Oh, you touch my talala.  
La la la..  
Mmm, my ding ding dong.

(ding ding dong)  
Mmm, my ding ding dong  
Mmm, my ding ding dong

Oh, you touch my talala.  
Lalala...  
Mmm, my ding ding dong.  
Oh ,you touch my talala  
(ding ding dong)  
Oh, you touch my talala.  
Mmm, my ding dong dong.

Pein stared at the strange girl in front of him. She stared right back with a big smile on her face.

"DID YOU LIKE IT?" Sakura shouted loudly. Pein stared at her harder.

"You're a strange girl…"

"And you're…a guy!" Sakura said as a comeback.

Pein looked at her with amusement.

There was smashing and thumping heard outside the door. Pein looked over just in time to see the door fall off its hinges as every member of the Akatsuki, even Konan, burst through the door. Pein growled in anger.

**Song used: Ding Ding Dong Song by Gunther**


	11. Sakura's your Holy Virgin

**This is the last chaper. Enjoy! **

"What is the meaning of this?" Pein asked as he glared at the members of the Akatsuki.

"We wanted Sakura to sing for us, un!" Deidara said. Sakura's face lit up.

"Then that means you guys liked my singing! YAY! Pancakes."

Everyone stared at Sakura like she was crazy.

"Pancakes…?" Itachi asked her. Sakura nodded and put a finger in the air, trying to look highly educated. She failed.

"Yes, pancakes. Pancakes are what makes the world go round and what makes all the little fishies in the sea fly."

The Akatsuki members sweatdropped at her statement. All except Pein, Itachi, and Kakuzu. They just stared.

"Anywayyyy…Will you sing for us?" Kisame asked.

"Yes, I will grace you all with my beautiful singing."

**I'm a real lady  
Treat me like a baby  
I've been waiting weekly  
For someone like you**

Can you share my passion  
Earning my obsession  
I want satisfaction  
All of the time

If you want to taste me  
Try my paradise  
Come, and feel up my desire

You can please me  
Taste me  
Take me to the sky  
Baby, we can burn like fire

I am your holy virgin  
Be gentle all the time  
I am your holy virgin  
I'll blow your mind

I am your holy virgin,  
And if you touch me right  
I'll be your nasty virgin

I can take you places  
Show you all my faces  
No, I don't wrap the paces  
We're gonna be there

Do you wanna hold me  
When I feel lonely  
Slowly you consume me  
Angel of mine

If you want to taste me  
Try my paradise  
Come, and feel up my desire

You can please me  
Taste me  
Take me to the sky  
Baby, we can burn like fire

I am your holy virgin  
Be gentle all the time  
I am your holy virgin  
I'll blow your mind

I am your holy virgin  
And if you touch me right  
I'll be your nasty virgin

Now the curtain falls

Hand just calls  
Open up your eye  
For someone like me

I'm on my way  
Leaving today  
I'm gonna ride  
To the other side

If you want to taste me  
Try my paradise  
Come, and feel up my desire

You can please me  
Taste me  
Take me to the sky  
Baby, we can burn like fire (like fire)

I am your holy virgin  
Be gentle all the time  
I am your holy virgin  
I'll blow your mind

I am your holy virgin  
And if you touch me right  
I'll be your nasty virgin

Everyone stared at Sakura with strange looks on their faces.

"I fucking love that song!" Hidan said. Everyone then turned to look at him. He looked sheepish. "What?"

"I'm glad you all-" Sakura started, but stopped in the middle of her sentence. She clutched her head and squeezed her eyes shut. She lowered her head to the ground.

Everyone in the Akatsuki watched her expectantly, except Itachi. He was getting a bad feeling.

Sakura finally stopped clutching her head and let her arms drop to her sides, and her eyes opened.

"Sakura-chan! Tobi wants to know-" Tobi started, but stopped dead when she lifted her head menacingly, eyes ablaze with fury.

"_Who gave me the pills_?" Sakura ground out. Her voice gave the Akatsuki chills.

"It was Itachi-san! He watched you first, un!" Deidara shouted out. Sakura's head whipped to face Itachi, giving him a look that could make even the most feared ninja wet themselves. Despite his "Uchiha Pride", he looked almost like he was about to. His whole body was stiff and his eyes were wide. His lips were pressed into a tight line, and his hands were slightly shaking, but only barely noticeably.

"_Itachiiii…" _Sakura growled. Then she turned her attention to the rest of the Akatsuki.

"And you guys! You _knew _I wasn't myself, and you _still _took advantage of me and made me sing perverted songs! I'm like, over _five fucking years _younger than you guys. I'm underage, and you fucking _perverts _treated me like your damn _personal whore_!" Sakura shrieked, fists clenched at her sides.

"S-Sakura-chan-"

"_DON'T YOU "SAKURA-CHAN" ME!_"

The sounds of screaming and smashing could be heard all throughout the village of Rain.

Sakura walked out of the Akatsuki base, a accomplished smile on her face, and walked proudly toward Konoha.

**Song used: Holy Virgin by Groove Coverage . **


	12. AN

**Okay, I've heard from a few people that my story was alike to the story Songs She Sings by Tiramisu Blaze . I had never read the story before, but I did when someone told me about it . I know they're alike, and now that story is on my favorites because I think it's very good, but I DID NOT copy her idea . I actually got the idea from a friend . We were watching Naruto and I showed her fanfiction . This is basically how the conversation went .**

"**You know what would be funny?" –Allison**

"**What?" –Me**

"**If Sakura was the Akatsuki's stripper." –Allison**

"**That's random… But she probably wouldn't do that willingly…" –Me**

"**Yeah, maybe if she was high or drunk she would." –Allison**

**And then the story plot was born . I know I didn't really use her as a stripper, I changed her idea around a little, but that was basically it . So please believe me when I say I did not copy her story .**

**Thank you.**

**-AkatsukiGrl101**


	13. Author's Note Important!

Hey all! I've noticed this was one of my most popular stories, and I was thinking about making a sequel of sorts, but this time Sakura is singing for the Konoha guys instead of the Akatsuki... I dunno, review and tell me if you think I should make a sequel, or if I should leave it as is. Thanks! ^^ 3


	14. Sequel Up!

Attention; The sequel to Captive is up. It's called "This Again?". Go check it out if you're interested. (:


End file.
